Camera
by sempakznya nanas
Summary: "Mary-chan, entah kenapa, meskipun kamera ini rusak, ia masih bisa memotretmu dengan baik!" "Jangan bicara begitu untuk menghiburku, Seto-kun." SetoMary. AU!school. Oneshot! Special fic for 'you'. Mind to RnR? ;3


**Rating:**

_T_

**Genre:**

_Friendship, Romance_

**Warning:**

_OOC. Typo. Abal-abal. Maksa. Tidak sesuai kaedah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Dan mungkin hal lainnya yang membuat ff ini sulit dibaca m(_ _)m_

_SetoMary. AU!school. Oneshot. Judulnya hasil dari ke-stuck-an otak author._

_Based on author's real life dengan sedikit tambahan scene~_

_Special fanfic, dedicated for 'you'_ :3

**Disclaimer:**

_Author Kousawa Alice cuma bikin fanficnya kok. Karakter Kagerou Project tetap punyanya Jin, saya nggak ada hak mengklaim apapun '-'_

* * *

**Summary:**

"Mary-chan, entah kenapa, meskipun kamera ini rusak, ia masih bisa memotretmu dengan baik!" "Jangan bicara begitu untuk menghiburku, Seto-kun." SetoMary. AU!school. Oneshot! Special fic for 'you'. Mind to RnR? :3

* * *

_Jpret._

"Seto_-kun_, sedang apa?" tanya Mary, mendatangi Seto yang sejak tadi sibuk memotret lapangan belakang sekolah.

Seto menoleh dan tersenyum, "Seperti yang kau lihat."

Mary ikut berdiri di samping Seto. Ia tak mengerti apa yang menarik dari memotret lapangan begini—apalagi di siang hari yang terik. Jadi Mary hanya memperhatikan Seto yang masih asyik memotret. Sesekali ia melirik Seto, dan tiba-tiba ia ingin mencoba memegang kamera itu—memegangnya saja, sih.

"Ah, aku haus. Mary_-chan_, bisa jaga kameraku sebentar? Aku mau ke kantin," Seto menyodorkan kameranya pada Mary.

"Eh? Tapi—"

"Kalau mau pakai, silahkan saja."

Seto kemudian pergi meninggalkan Mary yang masih cengo. Baru saja Mary berharap bisa memegang kamera Seto, ini malah dapat bonus plus-plus—di bolehkan pakai.

Mary menatap lama kamera di tangannya. Memang, mereka saja selesai pelajaran fotografi, tapi Mary tak terlalu paham. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memencet tombol apalah-itu-namanya yang fungsinya untuk mengambil gambar.

—yah, yang penting dia bisa mengambil gambar, itu saja.

"Wah! Mary_-chan_ pegang kamera! Foto aku, dong, Mary_-chan_!" Mary nyaris menjatuhkan kamera Seto.

"Uuuuh, Momo_-chan_ bikin kaget," Mary menguatkan pegangannya pada kamera tersebut, mengerenyit kearah seseorang yang barusan memeluk Mary dari belakang.

Momo nyengir, "Hehe, maaf, maaf~ Lagipula, caramu memegang kamera itu salah. Bukannya _sensei_ bilang harus mengalungkan tali kameranya pada leher?"

"Oh, benar, aku lupa." Mary segera mengalungkan tali kamera tersebut di lehernya.

"Nah, foto aku, dong, Mary~!" Momo memasang wajah memohon.

"Eh? Tapi kamera ini bukan punyaku...," balas Mary gugup.

"Tak apa, 'kan? Aku tahu itu kamera Seto, kok~ Kalau kau yang merusak, dia pasti tak marah~" Momo. Plis. Kehidupan nggak segampang itu.

Mary menatap kamera di tangannya. "Uh, baiklah. Lagipula tadi Seto sudah mengizinkan."

Tapi, kembali ke satu fakta yang harus kita ingat; Mary tidak mengerti menggunakan kamera SLR dalam mode manual. Yang ia bisa hanya memencet satu tombol untuk memotret saja—dua kalau ditambah tombol untuk melihat hasil foto.

Momo memasang pose-pose seolah ia sedang berfoto untuk cover majalah. Mary memasang ancang-ancang akan memotret, tapi entah kenapa ketika ia memencet tombolnya tak ada yang terjadi—hanya fokus kamera yang terus berubah-ubah.

"Mary-chan, sudah belum?" tanya Momo. "Kalau kelamaan, nanti gigiku keburu kering, nih."

"E—eh... Sebentar...," Mary mengecek kamera Seto.

Tak ada yang salah. Kameranya baik-baik saja—dan ia tak ada menjatuhkannya. Tapi kenapa tidak mau menangkap gambar?

Mary mulai panik. Ia meminta Momo berpose sekali lagi, tapi tetap saja; kameranya nggak jinak.

"Caramu memencet tombolnya salah." Mary dapat mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya.

"Sudah benar, kok!" protes Mary. Ia tak menoleh kebelakang saking paniknya—'kan, gawat kalau sampai rusak. Setahunya, kamera SLR itu harganya selangit. Bisa-bisa Mary nggak jajan setahun demi mengganti kamera Seto.

Momo mengerenyit, kemudian bicara kepada seseorang di belakang Mary, "Kok, nggak bisa-bisa, sih? Seto, coba kau lihat kameranya!"

_S—Seto?!_, Mary refleks menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Seto dibelakangnya—sedang menenggak minumannya. Mary tak menyadari itu Seto karena suaranya berbeda—bisa dibilang sedikit serak.

Seto mengangguk dan meletakkan botol minumannya di tanah.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya melewati bahu Mary—seperti memeluk dari belakang, tepatnya—dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Mary, "Sini, biar aku coba."

Wajah Mary terasa panas dan ia gelagapan, "E—eh— Sebentar, biar aku lepaskan kameranya dulu—"

"Tidak usah," bisik Seto. Ia memegangi tangan Mary yang masih memegangi kamera, dan melanjutkan omongannya, "Coba kau bidik sekali lagi, Mary. Aku akan memencet tombolnya."

Mary masih gugup—ditambah lagi ia bisa mendengar suara nafas Seto di telinganya yang membuatnya menahan nafasnya sesaat—, tapi ia menyanggupi perintah Seto dan mengangguk.

Akan tetapi, hasilnya sama saja.

Seto melepaskan tangannya dan menegakkan berdirinya, "Mary_-chan_, boleh aku minta kameranya dulu?"

_Nah, kenapa tadi harus pakai gaya nempel gitu, sih? Kalau dari tadi begini, 'kan, enak_, batin Mary yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya karena gugup berkepanjangan. Mary melepaskan tali kamera dari lehernya dan memberikan kamera itu pada Seto.

Seto mencoba memotret kearah lain. Mary dapat mendengar bunyi _'jpret'_ yang menandakan gambar terambil. Seto menggaruk kepalanya—tampaknya ia sendiri bingung.

Seto kemudian menoleh kearah Momo yang masih berdiri di dekat pohon, "Kisaragi_-san_, tetap disitu, ya. Nggak usah berpose juga nggak apa, kok."

Momo menaikkan alisnya tapi tetap mengangguk. Ia bersandar di pohon terdekat—mungkin sudah lelah berdiri.

Seto berkali-kali membidik kameranya kearah Momo, tapi tak terjadi apapun.

"Masih tak bisa, Seto_-kun_?" Mary kembali mendekat.

Raut wajah bingung yang ditunjukkan Seto sudah menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Biar aku coba lagi, deh." Mary mengulurkan tangannya, meminta kamera Seto.

Seto melepaskan tali kamera yang terkalung di lehernya, akan tetapi hal yang mengejutkan kembali terjadi—Seto kemudian mengalungkan tali kamera itu ke leher Mary. Mary sukses kembali gugup, wajahnya merah padam.

Terakhir kali ia ingat, seseorang yang mengalungkan sesuatu ke lehernya itu ketika kelulusan SMP saat pengalungan mendali—itupun yang mengalungkannya adalah ibu kepala sekolah. Dan kali ini seorang pemuda tampan—yang juga merupakan orang yang ia sukai—mengalungkan tali kamera ke lehernya. Mary bisa saja terbang ke langit ketujuh karena ini.

Saking gugupnya, Mary mundur sedikit dan berbisik, "Aku bisa sendiri, kok..."

Seto tersenyum tipis, "Aku hanya ingin membantumu."

Mary tak menjawab lagi—ia segera menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kamera Seto, kembali melanjutkan hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan selain ber-_blushing_-ria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seto dan Mary duduk bersandar pada sebatang pohon. Mary menekuk lututnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di lututnya sendiri.

"Jadi, kameranya rusak, ya?" tanya Mary dengan suara serendah-rendahnya.

Seto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, kemudian menatap kamera di tangannya, "Kurasa begitu."

Mary menunduk dalam. Ia merasa bersalah karena kamera itu rusak di tangannya.

"Jangan cemberut. Bukan salahmu, kok," Seto menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Mary.

Bukannya jadi tenang, Mary justu merasa makin bersalah.

"Kau, 'kan, tidak menjatuhkannya, Mary_-chan_," hibur Seto.

"Bagaimana Seto_-kun_ tahu?"

"Aku bisa tahu kau tak menjatuhkannya karena tak ada bekas lecet pada kamera. Ah, mungkin kalau bukan aku, orang lain akan beranggapan kau menjatuhkannya. Mary_-chan_ ceroboh, sih."

_Ups_. Sayangnya Seto salah pilih kata.

Mary tersenyum hambar, "Ah, benar. Aku ceroboh, 'kan? Mungkin saja itu memang salahku, dan aku tak menyadarinya."

_Jpret._

Mary menoleh, sementara Seto menurunkan kamera yang semula menutupi wajahnya.

—jelas, ia barusan memotret Mary.

"A... Pa?" Mary mengerenyit. Bukannya tadi kamera Seto rusak?

"Mary_-chan_, entah kenapa, meskipun kamera ini rusak, ia masih bisa memotretmu dengan baik!" ujar Seto ceria—dengan kesan berusaha menghibur.

"Jangan bicara begitu untuk menghiburku, Seto_-kun_." Mary kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di lututnya. Seto dapat mendengar Mary terisak.

"Tidak. Aku sungguh-sungguh. Lihat hasilnya," Seto menyodorkan kameranya ke depan Mary.

Mary mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, melihat ke kamera layar tersebut. Memang benar, ada foto Mary yang sedang meringkuk disana dan hasilnya bagus—dalam kata lain, Seto tak berbohong.

Senyuman mulai terukir di bibir Mary. Ia membuka mulutnya seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi ia menutupnya kembali.

"Apa?" tanya Seto lembut.

Mary menggeleng.

Masih ada bekas air mata yang mengalir di wajah Mary, dan Seto menggerakkan jarinya—menghapus garis itu. Tindakan Seto kembali membuat wajah Mary memerah.

Seto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Mary—nyaris mencium, tapi tak kena—dan berbisik, "Mungkin cintaku pada Mary_-chan_ membuat kamera ini hanya bisa memotret Mary_-chan_."

Hening.

Mary mengerjapkan matanya tiga kali.

_Tunggu... CINTA?!_, batin Mary syok. Dia tidak salah dengar, 'kan?! SETO BILANG '_CINTAKU PADA MARY_', ITU BUKAN MIMPI, 'KAN?!

Seto kemudian berdiri, "Nah, nanti kamera ini akan kuperbaiki. Setidaknya tidak rusak total. Mary_-chan_, nanti temani aku memperbaikinya, ya."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin ditemani Mary_-chan_, itu saja~"

Mary hanya menatap bingung, tapi dia membalas uluran tangan Seto yang membantunya berdiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—oh. Satu hal yang mungkin anda sekalian dan juga Mary lupakan; kamera Seto masih bisa memotret pemandangan.

Jadi, kamera itu tidak rusak, hanya sedikit _error_. Mungkin tangan Mary banyak dosanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_End._

* * *

**A/N:** Lagi-lagi ini ff yang telat di post, rencananya buat SetoMary Day, akhirnya senasib sama ff satunya—sama-sama di update hari ini ;w;

Endingnya garing, yak. Gomen, nggak kepikiran mau nulis apa lagi, akhirnya jadi gitu ( /.\\) /terjun/

Nggak tau kenapa, beberapa hari setelah saya bikin ff SetoKano, saya tiba-tiba jadi waras dan akhirnya ff ini lahir/? /wat

Pas scene Seto balik dari kantin sampai end itu beneran lho, dan saya sebagai Mary-nya cuma bisa dokidoki cengo "-/./-)

Pelajaran fotografi itu pelajaran favorit saya sebenernya, tapi saya cuma suka praktek motoin orang, sayanya nggak suka difoto. Akhirnya saya males tiap pelajaran fotografi kalau disuruh pasang-pasangan dan motretnya gantian, saya malah meratiin orang yang saya sebut sebagai 'Seto' :"

Yaudahlah, saya malah curcol soal Seto-nya saya, nanti malah delusian :v

Ini fic khusus buat Seto-kun setelah kemarin saya nistakan dia di fanfic 'Catatan Pengamatan Marry'~! Semoga Seto-kun dan readers sekalian suka, yak~ 'w')/

Sekian~! Mind to review-ssu~? :3 /kedipkedip/

_Tebar cintah,_

_Kousawa Alice._


End file.
